Well known in the art are antianginal medicated compounds such as alcohol nitrates, for example trinitroglycerol. Trinitroglycerol increases the general coronary blood flow, selectively increases blood flow in endocaridal zones of ischemized myocardium, selectively suppresses the vascular component of the acute (primary) pain reaction, causes no substantial intensification of contractability of the heart (inotropic effect) and results in an insignificant hypotension of the systemic arterial pressure. However, nitroglycerol has certain side effects such as bad tolerance of the preparation by certain categories of patients accompanied by strong headaches and incompatibility with some other pharmaceutical preparations.
Known in the art are such preparations as cardaron [2-butyl-3-benzofuranyl]-[4-(2-diethylaminoethoxy)-3,5-diodophenyl]ketone hydrochloride (cf. N. V. Kaverina et al. "Kardiologiya", 1971, 11,II,96) and the preparation referred to as nonachlazine (10-.beta./1,4-diazobicyclo-4,3,0)-nonanyl-2-chlorophenothiazine) (N. V. Kaverina et al. "Kardiologiya", 1975, 7.43).
These prior art preparations are the closest relative to that of the present invention as regards its pharmacological effect.
Cardaron relates to antiadrenergic preparations with a mixed effect; it has a negative inotropic effect on myocardium. Cardaron possesses no selective effect on blood supply of the ischemized zone of myocardium. Furthermore, cardaron can cause side phenomena in the form of affection of eye cornea. This preparation has a narrow therapeutic range and a short duration of its action.
The preparation nonachlazine possesses .beta.-adrenostimulating component of the effect on myocardium. This preparation causes a lasting hypertension of the arterial pressure. It has certain contraindications (cannot be administered in the case of kidney and liver diseases).
The antianginal medicated preparation according to the present invention has not been hitherto described in the literature.